Infestation
by Cain A067
Summary: Seraphim Prime a lush paradise world, one of their cities drops out of contact, a Xenos Threat has risen, Deathwatch is arriving, but this Species is unlike any other, stronger, and more powerful. They are true Carrion lords, and they will devour all.


NOTE: First Warhammer story, need help with High Gothic and Low Gothic speak for the characters, and also how their personalities are and how Imperial Guards have that cockney or however you spell it accent. Also that the first chapter just introduces the setting and gives you an idea, my next story will probably be up in the next few days if It does well.

Disclaimer: Same stuff as everybody else, I don't own Warhammer 40,000 or Games Workshops and all of its Constituents.

Chapter 1: "Occupation"

LOADING...  
>ORDO MALLEUS NETWORK ONLINE...<br>PLEASE ENTER USERNAME AND PASSWORD...  
>JUSTICAR KAL DROGON "PURGATUS ERIT DEMONS"<br>PLEASE SELECT FILE(S)  
>GHOST-DEMON-ALPHA PASSWORD REQUIRED "SONG OF ULTHANASH"<p>

RECORD NAMED; "SONG OF ULTHANASH"

PLANET NAME: SERAPHIM PRIME  
>SEGMENTUM: SEGMENTUM OBSCURUS<br>SECTOR: GOTHIC SECTOR  
>SUBSECTOR: PORT MAW<br>SYSTEM: UNKNOWN  
>POPULATION: 900,000 +<br>AFFILIATION: IMPERIUM  
>CLASS: PARADISE WORLD<br>TITHE GRADE: APTUS NON

CURRENT STATUS: SUBJECT TO EXTERMINATUS BY INQUISTOR (ERROR-BLANK)

REQUEST FULL REPORT AND HISTORY OF PLANET...  
>LOADING...<br>LOADING...

DENIED BY ADMINISTRATOR...  
>OVERRRIDE...<br>PASSWORD REQUIRED...  
>LATET GENUINUM VERUM POST LINES<p>

IMPERIAL SERGEANT CHORBAN LOG 001: Sergeant Chorban of the Arcadian 356th Armoured. Me and my Squad have been put into a platoon of over 300 other Guardsmen, a little small for my taste. But they said this was a normal mission. Corporal Lonn, a brother in arms, we've fought in past battles before, he even saved my life once, shot a ork right through the head, now I gotta repay him the favor.

Captain Lucian, requested me and Lonn for this mission, and a few others in particular, maybe because of our past battles and dealing with these aliens. If these are the aliens I know. The Enemy is probably the Greenskins, but they would make a louder bang. It can't be daemons or chaos, then our group wouldn't of been called in. So it must be the blueskins, or those El...da..r..

Anyway onto the planet, Seraphim Prime, more beautiful in person than Frak rumors. It's not a hive world like where I was born, but it's a small size. The Largest City 'Soulban' where we are deployed carries most of the planets population, on our way to the city we didn't see any smoke or enemy ships, I was asking questions and my C.O. said to stop asking unintelligent questions.

They said another city 'Feron' dropped out of contact and all patrols and search teams haven't returned, from what I've heard, this mission is hush-hush. By the Empra I will make it to the end.

END OF LOG 001 BY (NOW DECEASED) SERGEANT CHORBAN REQUESTING LAST KNOWN RADIO TRANSMISSION FROM FERON ACCESS- PROCEEDING WITH DOCUMENT LOADING...  
>LOADING...<br>LOADINFFSD...

RECORDED TRANSMISSION FROM FERON COMMAND CENTER:

FERON COMMAND: This is Feron Command, Officer Kell requesting to speak with the current Commanding Officer in Soulban Control.

SOULBAN CONTROL: This is Major Roth, We read you loud and clear, go ahead.

COMMAND: We are getting reports around the city of Xenos Sightings, people have been found dead, and countless people are missing.

CONTROL: Have you confirmed that there are Xenos in Feron City?

COMMAND: No

CONTROL: Check your tips and reports this might be some of the local Gangs trying to start some panic. We'll send some Guardsmen over to help with keeping the law.

COMMAND: Thank you, Sir. We'll check back in when your reinforcements arrive, Feron Command out.

(TWO HOURS LATER)

FERON COMMAND: THIS IS FERON COMMAND REQUESTING IMMEDIATE REINFORCEMENTS! DO YOU READ ME?

SOULBAN CONTROL: We hear you, what is the issue of your transmission?

FERON COMMAND: XENOS HAVE BEEN SEEN, I REPEAT XENOS HAVE BEEN SEEN INSIDE THE CITY OF FERON.

SOULBAN CONTROL: What threat are they?

FERON COMMAND: UNKNOWN! PLEASE SIR! PLEASE SEND MORE GUARDSMEN!

SOULBAN CONTROL: Officer Kell! Get yourself in check! What do you mean Unknown?

FERON COMMAND: I DON'T KNOW! THEIR DISGUSTING, DEATH, WORMS, THE NOISES OF THEM SQUIRMING AROUND ARE STILL IN MY HEAD! PLEASE KILL THEM!

SOULBAN CONTROL: Where is your CO?

FERON COMMAND: THEIR ALL DEAD! SEND MORE GUA- FETH! BY THE EMPEROR! THEIR COMING! THEIR BREAKING THROUGH THE BARRICADES!

SOULBAN CONTROL: Trooper get yourself together get a live feed going on the Xenos so we can get an Idea!

A blurry and static image frames into picture. It shows an Imperial Employee clad in civillian clothes with symbols of Imperium Groups and Sections. Blood is splattered everyone from head to toe on him, the room around him is strewn with bodies both human and unknown body parts.

The young Man is holding a laspistol close to his chest, his entire body is shaking. He turns around at the large barred door with an access terminal right next to it, this terminal decides whether to lock or open it, or even use defensive and offensive measures.

The door slowly budges, squirming and gurgling roars can be heard from the other side, the Man starts to scream, the door flies open and robed humanoid figures light the entrance, they stand there motionless, except for the slight movement in their hands and behind their dark hoods.

The Man starts firing the laspistol at the head of the alien, it goes directly to the face, killing the Xenos.

Instead the Creature stands there with a hole through his hood, you can see clearly now that behind the dark shroud is a large amount of continously writhing maggots and worms.

The Xenos slowly crowd around the Human who constantly fires volleys of his laspistol, the Aliens do not falter and take every hit like it didn't even touch them.

One larger 'thing' pushes through the rest, it grabs the Man by the head and allows the worms to crawl all around him until his head starts to cave in, his brain is literally showing.

The Maggot-Man takes the brain slowly out and starts to devour it with all the parasites converging on it. It screams a gurgling noise emits from a what-could be called face. It looks to the video feed and tries to say some words, if they are words even at best.

'Humans, you creatures, shall be devoured. Our hunger can't stop. We are true Death, we shall consume your memories, personalities, and even souls to make our goal realized. We are the Slaugth' the creatures then smashes the device and the feed goes dark.

DCOUMENT END...

PLEASE REQUEST NEW FILE

PLEASE REQUEST NEW FILE

PLEASE REQUEST NEW FILE

PLEA...ERROR...LOGOUT INITIATED...

SIGNING YOU OUT MY LORD..

COME BACK SOON...

NEXT CHAPTER: The Arcadian 356th Armoured march into the city, Slaugth are killing everything. Deathwatch has been called in, and an Eldar Strike Force appears on the planet, and why is the Inquisition involved in this matter?


End file.
